A large business may employ many people across different company divisions. Across their career, employees can have many employment transactions, for instance, promotions, changing divisions, changing locations, leaving the company, etc. Some employees stay in the same job function and location for a long period of time, some change function and/or location more often. However, a company invests significantly in its employees. So, if an employee leaves the company, the business loses both time and money as it replaces the employee that has just left.